A typical swimming pool vacuum cleaner head cleans debris from the bottom and/or sides of a pool but not both, simultaneously.
Other vacuum cleaner heads have been described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,376,320; 4,402,101; 4,502,172; 4,776,058; and 5,048,149. All these devices suffer from the same defect in that they are unable to dean debris simultaneously from the bottom and sides of a pool.